


An Saporians heart

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varian & andrew [7]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: An small gesture of kindness towards an villian, can change everything. refusing to leaving Andrew and the Saporians to die in the Dungons during the fight with Zhan tiri. Varian risks his life and finds himself in trouble to save them.However when Varian finds himself in the middle of this fight, will the Saporians do the right thing and help? Or did Varian just cause his own demise.
Relationships: Adira & Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Series: Varian & andrew [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644532
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an spire of the moment thought as the group charged into battle, his dad next to him. The castle was in ruins and the only ones currently in the prison was the Saporians, somehow 

He really shouldn't care it's not like they were friends or anything, I mean they had been once. As much as people sympathized with Varian being with Andrew and his crew for long, surprisingly it hadent been THAT bad. 

Despite being an bad guy Andrew had helped him and offered comfort in his own way, when he was so down from his situation when he first came to prison the older male had given him some of his food, touched his shoulder now and then. Offered some kind words.

And as much as they deserved to be in Prizon, technically he did to. Some might think he was brainwashed by the Saporians, when reality Varian couldnt blame anyone but himself.

"Varian?".

Varian jolted out of his thoughts Eugunes tone cutting through. He blinked an few times giving the other half of team awesome an slight smile.

"Sorry I was just thinking about somthing".

"Let me guess Andrew and the Saporians?".

Eugune chuckled quietly at Varians shocked looked.

"C'mon kid I know you better then that. Even despite everything Cassandra did you wanted to give her another chance. Heck you probably still do. Looking at the good at people is who you are. Not to mention you have history with those guys".

"So your not mad?".

"Mad?". Eugune let out an bark of laughter. " Do you not remember who I used to be? If I would get mad about you wanting to help these guys, and think that they have good in them. I would be an hypocrite as I wasn't exactly an innocent person myself before I met Rapunzel".

Varian felt his heart lighten, He had been worried about the ones that he held close, thinking that he had turned back to the Villians side if he was sympathizing with the villains.

"Look I know he did some bad things, they all did. But we were friends in an way. He was there when I needed someone, he was part of the reason why I was mentally stable at least any amount that someone would be given this situation. I did bad things too, And because I knew you guys I got off an lot easier than they did. True they influenced me an little bit, but I was so angry and made my own decisions. Despite their actions, they don't deserve to be squashed in the castle if things go bad with Zhan Tiri".

"You right". Eugune stated softly. "And as Captain I need to encourage you to save them. I protect everyone when need be. Rapunzel changed me got me to be an better person. Helped others to. Maybe it's your job to help them. Either way we need to get them our of there". Eugune fished in his pocket grabbing the prison keys he acquired when he became Captain. "Just hurry back kid, we need to get this thing built and send Zhan Tiri back to where she came from".

"Right!". Varian grinned. "Tell my dad and Rapunzel where I went and let them know I will be careful".

"Will do".

Separating with Eugune Varian made his way to the Dungons. Unaware 2 blue eyes watching him.

"Interesting". The ghost girl grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Varian stumbled as he headed towards the Dungeon small bbits of the roof the Castle falling to the ground, he had to quickly dodge an larger piece of the room right in front of the stairs of the Dungon.

Carefully walking downstairs Varian slowly opened the door swallowing thickly the darkened prison now looking sinister.

Taking an deep breath Varian slowly walked into the room eyes alert and cautious.

"Well well well, look who came to visit us". An deep voice making Varian freeze. "Its been awhile hasent it buddy?".

Varain fought back the fear refusing to allow Andrew to scare him, 

"Yeah it has". Varians tone guarded, gaze landing at the rest of the group who looked none to happy to see him. "Hi guys". He said nervously.

"Well look who it is, the traitor". Clementine hissed going up the bars. "You have some nerve coming here boy. And without the princess if I was free I would".

"Yeah about that". Varisn threw the keys at Andrew's feet.

Andrew picked them up eyes narrowing at Varian. Mistrust in his eyes.

"What are you playing at kid?".

"Look long story short we have Zh…".

"Zhan Tiri at your service".

The Alchemist felt his body go cold freezing ag the spot swallowing he slowly turned towards the door his heart dropping at the sifh of the ghost girl mere feet away from him. The smirk on the girls face was frightening to say the least.

"Varian dont you have such an kind heart saving the same people who manipulated you to joining them. Trying to destroy Corona did you not?".

"What do you want Zhan tiri!". Varian said with gritted teeth, "you already have Cassandra on your side what more do you want".

"You".

Varian backed away as Zhan tiri moved towards him.

"You see Varisn you have the moon powers in you, sure Cassandra has the Moonstone but you inherited the powers from your dad. Your so much stronger,of course I know you would never work with me. Your to noble". Zhan tiri looked disgusted for an moment before smiling.

"That's why i am taking the powers from you".

Zhan tiri snapped his fingers making an chair appear ,

"All you have to do is sit down"

"Your crazy if you think I would help you". Varian snapped angrily backing up an few steps glaring at the ghost girl.

"I thought you would say that".

Grinning Zhan tiri snapped her fingers and within seconds all of the Saporians grip their throats gasping for air.

"What are you doing to them!?!". Varian gripped the bars horror escaping his features, true they weren't exactly on good terms right now but he wasent about to

"The human can only go so long without air Alchemist. You better make an choice quick. 

Varian bit his lip struggling with his choices he cringed as Andrew's eyes were wide scrambling st his throat, 

"Ok I will do it!!".

With another snap all the Saporians fell to the ground gasping for air, Varian to his relief saw that they were all ok. Turning to Zhan tiri he clenched his hands at the smirk on her face.

"Shall we get started?".

Varian let out an slow breath before cautiously getting into the chain fighting back an yelp as an metal bad crossed over his wrists keeping him there. Along with an larger one coming across his forehead.

"Comfortable?". Zhan tiri smirked.

"Not particularly". Varian snapped anger in his eyes.

"Well I would love to chat more but I have an princess to destroy, and od course I have control of the Brotherhood including your dad".

Leave my dad out of this!!! Zhan tiri! ZHAN TIRI!!". Varians loud shouting was mer by the silence of the prison the ghost girl nowhere to be found, tears came to the Teenagers eyes an soft sob escaping his mouth.

Varian could feel his body tingling and pain rising prompting Varisn to grit his teeth tears still streaming.

Feeling weakly Varians eyes wearily closed body slumping as much as it could, exhausted he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

The room became silent all but the ragged breathing of Varian whose features had scrunched up in pain, an glowing blue light shining around him his hair glowing the same light blue. 

Andrews gaze directed down at the prison keys which had been forgotten in the chaos his features unreadable, the rest of the Saporians exchanged looks unsure what their leader was thinking, watching as Andrew slowly stood grabbing the keys with his right hand. 

“Andrew?” Clementine spoke up softly giving an nervous gaze at the Alchemist, “what are you thinking what do you want to do?” 

Andrew’s hard gaze looked at Varian who had yet to regain consciousness before looking at the door of the prion, he walked confidently to the cell door unlocking the door before turning to the rest. 

“Lets get out of here before that crazy girl comes back”. 

“What about Varian?” 

“What about him? The kid made his choice, let him live with it”. 

“But Andrew”. Kai spoke up quietly. “He saved our lives, he saved your life”. 

“Need I remind you that HE’S the reason were were locked in that cell to begin with! He’s an traitor, he turned against us!. And now were suppose to help him just because he saved our life!>?!”

“But he’s just an kid”. 

“What’s wrong with you guys!”. Andrew barked irritation clouding his features, “were not the good guys! Were Villains good guys do this”. He gestured at Varian. “Since when do you guys care about the brat anyway?!?”.

“We may be bad guys but leaving an child to die here in the Dungeons getting whatever powers he seems to have, when HE came out of his way in danger just to save us. Is a little past what we usually do Andrew. And don’t act like you never cared about him!   
He threw you an birthday party for crying out loud. You guys became almost friends and YOU know it”. 

Andrew scrubbed an hand over his face glaring hatefully at his crew, why oh why did Varian have to decide to be noble?!? Why couldn’t he just let them to rot, even if they died it was better then having to be the goody good guy. The thought made the Saporian   
leader disgusted. 

“Andrew”. 

“Fine! Fine!”. Andrew barked throwing his hands in the air. “Will save the stupid kid, geeze after this I might have to get myself new crew members”. He grumbled to myself storming past the rest, going up to Varian and the machine. “Well!?” Andrew barked. “Are   
you going to help me or not!?!”. 

Rushing to their leaders side with everyone’s help and their experience they were able to break the locks within minutes, it only took an few seconds for Varian’s eyes to slowly flutter open his hair now going back to normal. 

“Guys?” Varian stated weakly. “What are you doing?”

Despite being all talk before the moment that Andrew saw the weakness in the normally high animated Teenager, the same one who would talk for hours about his experiments, and despite losing his dad at the time always trying to be cheerful and helpful. 

Andrew felt himself at an lose for words, swallowing thickly the older male gently scooped the young man up trying not to show any emotion as Varian gazed up at him with confusion. 

“Were getting you out of here kid”. 

Before Varian could say an word Andrew shook his head features firm. 

“Don’t ask just accept it as it is”.

Blinking Varian nodded before allowing his eyes to drift closed body relaxing in the strong grip, Andrew fought back showing any emotion before barking at the rest of the Saporians that they needed to go now. 

Within seconds they were gone.


End file.
